Love Has A Price To Pay
by Jman4208
Summary: Logan has a hard time admitting his feelings for Quinn but Zoey offers him help in exchange for some things to be done but he's in for more than he wanted with Zoey.
1. Chapter 1

Love Has a Price to Pay

Quinn and Logan were having their usual fights seeing who's smater than who. Quinn: "Why are you so stupid? Just admit I'm smarter than you." Logan: "No I'm smarter than you." As they fight Quinn looks into his eyes with fury but then notices he's sort of cute when he's mad but she has been crushing on him for about 2 days since they've been at each others throats. Note that SHE BROKE UP WITH MARK AND THEY DIDN'T HAVE THE BENCH TALK/KISS! Logan: "man, you make me so angry you know that your such a smart little know it all. I'm… going to go cool off!" Quinn: "Yeah that's it just run away you little pea brain you know I'm smarter so give it up!" after realizing she was a little hard on Logan she goes to apologise.

Knock knock on his dorm room door. Logan: "what do you want come to gloat and annoy me again?" Quinn: "No actually something else." Logan: "Wha-… come in. have a seat on the couch." Quinn: "Look I'm sorry ok you're smart and not dumb I guess we just get to a point where we always wanna see who's better at stuff it's like constant competition with you and I." Logan: "Yeah well, I'm sorry to but you gotta admit I am good at chemistry." Quinn: "Yeah." At that moment she didn't intend to say it but she blurted it out. Quinn: "I like you!" Logan: "What? You like me? YOU LIKE ME! HAS THAT BRAIN OF YOURS EXPLODED OR SOMETHING?" Quinn: "It's true. I do like you and no I'm not nuts I like everything about you I know you can be a jerk but when I look into your eyes I know there's a compassionate human being underneath all that hardness and jerkyness."

Logan: "Quinn look I don't have feelings for you! Your geeky and nerdy and your nice but you and I are just friends besides we fight like crazy and I know you hate my stinkin guts and I cant stand that your always right about everything and try to make me look dumb when I don't understand a word or like gabberflasted. I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU AND ME ARE FRIENDS AND THAT'S FINAL!" Quinn:" You know what it's silly I don't even know why I came here telling you all this I'm such a fool for liking you besides you've dated other girls and… you know what I'm wasting my breath I'm going but just know this, I still think your not that bad of a person you just don't know it yet. I still like you though just think about what I said." As she turns her heel she trips and falls on the floor but as Logan goes to help her up he trips and falls on top of her.

Logan: "Quinn are you alright!" Quinn: "I am as she squirms from under him to try and get up he looks deep into her eyes. Logan: "I JUST GOTTA BE SURE." Quinn: "sure of what?" Logan: "This." He kisses he not passionately but quick just enough to see if he likes her." Quinn: "That was nice but why did you ju'." Logan: "I had to be sure if I liked you but…" Quinn: "But you don't like me you only like me as a friend." Logan: "Well maybe but we're suppose to be friends this is weird." Quinn: "I got an idea that would make it less weird. Why don't you and I go out on a date uh just as friends and get to know each other better." Logan: "Ok I'm on board with that and we can see where it goes but can we not call it a date this whole thing just creeps me out lets just go as friends you know." Quinn: "how about that restaurant where coco worked whats it called uh um… Vacarro." Logan: "yeah that's perfect no one can afford to eat their anyways so great. So tomorrow at six" Quinn: "It's a date." Logan: "Yeah don't say that." Quinn: "Oh yeah right you don't want it to be a date." As they said their goodbyes the next day was going to be a disaster in Logan's mind but he decided to stay positive and see where it goes.


	2. U Can't Hurry Love You Just Have To Wait

You Cant hurry Love You Just Have To Wait

That night Quinn was ready for her 'somewhat date' with Logan. Logan was in his room straightening up his tie literally sweating bullets he had to change his shirt. 'oh god what if I say the wrong thing maybe I should just back out now I cant do this'. Michael and James were out playing basketball so they wouldn't be back for a few hours and Lola was relaxing in the lounge with Vince. Quinn: "Where is he. He better not of stood me up." Logan knocks on Quinns door. Logan: "Look I know I'm late but I had to change my shirt because it was covered in sweat. And please don't lau- stop giggling its not funny I'm a little nervous and I almost blew this off because I was having seconds thoughts." Quinn: "Well I'm glad you decided to come and you don't have to be nervous but It was a little funny."

As they near Vacarro they start getting nervous. Quinn: "Logan you look very handsome." Logan: "Handsome, well thanks but you don't have to be too forward with the compliments." Quinn: "I'm not being to forward it's just I think you do look handsome and I meant it." Logan: "We'll thanks by the way you look nice in that blue dress. Quinn you're blushing you must really be crazy to fall for my charm is that it." Quinn: "No you seemed genuine with your complement that's all." Logan: "Well I mean it I'm not trying to be a jerk and complement you for the sake of it, I think you do look nice." Quinn then feels like she can go a bit further since the ice is starting to break and holds his hand. Logan: "Why are you holding my hand this isn't a date!" Quinn: "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable I just…" Logan: "Well could you stop it jeez! I'm sorry I raised my voice I'm just nervous and this feels weird."

Any who they are at the restaurant but as they sit down they notice Zoey and James are already there and they don't want to let them on that their on a 'somewhat date'. Quinn: "Zoey James what are you doing here?" James: "Well I decided to take Zoey out on a date what are you guys doing here?" Logan: "Wait how can you afford to eat here this is expensive? And were here because well… we're out as friends eating right Quinn?" Quinn: "Oh right" James: "I have enough money saved up from working in my uncles construction site over the summer so yeah." Zoey: "So you guys we're hungry and decided to come together?" Quinn: "Yeah I was feeling like some Lobster anyways." Logan: "Me too but since she cant afford to eat here I was just gonna pay for her meal." Zoey: in her mind: "Whatever, weirdos." The waiter then comes over to take their orders. : "Are we all ready to order?" Zoey: "I may need a little time seeing as how everything looks so good." James: "Uh me too."

Logan: "Bring us 5 Lobsters. Oh and water with lime " Quinn: " I'll also have the water with lime and an order of crab cakes to start us off." Waiter: "Very good I'll put that in and you crab cakes should be ready shortley and I'll be back to take your orders." Quinn: "Logan did you need to order 5 lobsters their 100$s a piece!" Logan: "Well who cares whispers: you deserve the best anyways." The crab cakes come right out but zoey and james still need a bit more time. Waiter: "Um I'm sorry but your Lobster may take a while were very low on staff tonight my apologies." Logan looks at Quinn as she sighs heavily. Quinn and Logan get to talking. Zoey: James I'm not happy I thought this was gonna be a special night for us." James: "Well I guess but lets try to pretend their not here." Logan starts looking at how stunning Quinn looks and does what comes to mind. He grabs her hand under the table as she looks shocked. Quinn: "Logan what are yo-" as he wispers I like you too." As they only ate about 2 crab cakes each Quinn starts PLAYING FOOTSE WITH HIM UNDER THE TABLE AS HE STARTS TO SWEAT AGAIN. And he starts rubbing her legs as she then kicks him. Logan: "Ow! Why'd you kick me?" as James begins to stare at him friend. Quinn: "Because your rubbing my feet." Logan: "well knock it off Ms. FOOTSE! James: "Logan your sweating kind of hard threir." Zoey: "Yeah and Quinn you look a little flushed." Quinn: "Oh im fine it must be the heat in here." Logan: Yeah it must be the HEAT!" Zoey; I feel fine the air is on." James: "Yeah if your hot take your jacket off dude… uh, nevermind" seeing the seat on his shirt even with his jacket on. Quinn gave Logan the look of 'GOD I WANNA KISS HIM NOW IF ONLY ZOEY WASN'T HERE.' Logan: 'MAN I WISH JAMES WASN'T HERE CAUSE I WANNA COME ACROSS THIS TABLE AND SUCK HER FACE OFF I CANT BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE HOW STUNNING SHE WAS BEFORE NOW.' Logan: "I'm getting all sweaty and flushed" Quinn: "My mouth is watering." Logan: : "Uh guys I'm gonna go I got to work on my English paper." James: "Your reports already done man." Quinn: "Well I can proofread it for you and besides I got a Quinnvention I need to work on." Waiter: "Folks your lobster will be ready in 10 min-" Quinn: CHECK PLEASE!" as she grabs him by the collar drawing attention. Waiter but mam you haven't even got your meal ye-" Logan: "JUST BRING IT IT'S AN EMERGECY PAL!" Zoey of course isn't no fool and she's definitely not naïve like Michael and Lola.

Zoey: "Um Logan can I talk to you in private?" Quinn waits outside by the bench. "Just what is your problem your acting all weird and stuff your sweating like a fat woman you haven't eaten and your ready to dash now?" Logan: Zoe Quinn and I… are on a date." Zoey: "What? You and Quinn are da- mmmmmmmmm." As logan covers her mouth she then bites his finger. Logan: "Ow! LOOK Quinn likes me but I don't like her she kissed me and I said well lets go out 'as friends not a date' and see where we stand and if I have feelings for you. and we didn't want anyone to think it's a date which it's not." Zoey: "Loge calm down I thinks its sweet but you do realize I'm telling Quinn I know now." Logan: "No you cant she'll get mad and never let me live this down besides I like her too." Zoey: "Wow and It only took you 2 minutes to figure that out after she said 'check'." Logan: "What's it going to take to keep you quite about this you want money? Zoey: "No I don't want your money." "Fine, I swear you cant tell anyone don't lead on Lola or the guys don't give anyone hints that you know, nothing or I'll kill myself!" Zoey: "You're not going to kill yourself you used it as a metaphor." Logan: "A meta-what now?" Zoey: "Never mind I promise I won't tell since you seem so desperate but if you want me to keep my moth shut then you have to pay for our meal." Logan: "What wait why?" Zoey: "So James and I can use his money to see a movie after dinner." Logan: "DEAL!" Zoey: "but you have to be my personal slave for two weeks or I'll tell everyone." Logan: "No way that's blackmail. But … I do like Quinn and we'd both die of embarrassment so deal darnit!" Zoey: "Good boy now go have fun with Quinn."

AND BOY DID THOSE TWO HAVE FUN !

In the hallway at Quinns dorm room Logan had her pinned to the door as they made out vigorously. Quinn: Wait wait let me get the key and stop before someone sees." As they get in the room Logan slams the door and locks it.

BOB SEGAR- NIGHT MOVES PLAYS

Quinn throws Logan's Jacket on the floor and he undoes her dress as he pauses. Logan: Quinn are you sure you wanna do this cause if you don't I mean we don't have to ." Logan please just unhook my bra." She gets on the bed as he is making out with her as she runs her hands through his hair and he stops. Logan: "Quinn I'm nervous because this is weird you and I are friends and I do like you but this is just weird." Quinn: "Because we're friends I get it but I'm willing to take a chance on you if you are." Logan: "

(Night Moves' Trying to loose that akward teenage blues) Logan: "Ok but lets just take our time because well this feels kind of special being with you and I feel like were really connecting." Quinn: "Not yet!" Logan: "Sorry I'm shaking this is just weird for several reasons." Quinn: "Don't worry I'll take it slow like you said." As he starts sucking on her neck she is moaning and saying his name and in his mind 'DEAR GOD THIS FEELS NICE I REALLY LIKE HER BUT I'M AFRAID CAUSE I'M GONNA HAVE TO TELL HER HOW THE SEX WAS PLUS MY BIG SECRET'. (we were just young and restless and bored working on our night moves she used me I used her but neither on cared we were getting our share.) In just 20 minutes"Oh god try to hold it for just 30 more seconds Loge" "Oh wow logan sure is an amazing lover I think I'm almost…" "Awww Logan" "Awwww Quinn." She was a little disappointed a little that it didn't last for an hour but other than that it wasn't that bad. Logan: "I'm sorry I tired to hold it a little longer but I jus-" Quinn: "No no it's fine " Logan: "Yeah thanks. Boy that really hit the spot I thought we'd never get out of that restaurant. Boy, that really hit the spot. Hey uh you got any blixx?" Quinn: "Yeah check in the mini fridge. I need a moon bar." Logan" Um why?" Quinn: "Well I read online that after sex people usually crave something sweet plus dark chocolate helps boot your sex drive." Logan: "Oh so you,ve researched facts about sex so you were planning on sleeping with me tounight?" Quinn: "No Logan it was just a spur of the moment just hormones." Logan: "Yeah youre probably right. Um did you sleep with me just because I look good or was it because you like me?" Quinn: "Well no question I deffinetly did it because I like you and I did feel something special between us." Logan**: "Quinn that was my foot playing with yours under the table at dinner tonight."** Quinn: "No I mean something magical about this whole evening. So any ways how was it?" Logan: "Well it was um… Quinn: "You didn't really enjoy it you were lying when you said it hit the spot or was I too forward?" Logan: "No no you were perfect and it was amazing. But… I look I have something to tell you but promise me you wont tell." Quinn: "Promise."

Logan: "Ok Quinn this was my first time." Quinn: "You mean… oh well it was mine too but what I don't get it I mea-." Logan: "Quinn I've dated plenty of girls but I've never gone all the way with them ok their was that one time with Dana on the bench press in the gym but we almost did." Quinn: "What made you say no?" Logan: "Well first she was too forward and backed me into a corner then on the bench press but I didn't I … I was a little nervous but she wasn't 'the one'. I knew because well she only wanted me for sex and didn't care about my feelings even though I may not show them but we never clicked." Quinn: "Well you were looking for true love back then?" Logan: "Well Dana was just not my type lets put it that way." Quinn: "Well what is your type?" Logan: "I guess someone who listens to my problems someone smart fun someone who likes me for me and who'll never get enough of me." Quinn: "Ok now your being a jerk!" Logan: "Sorry." As they poke each other playfully they embrace once more and then snuggle holding hands. Quinn: "I… I um… I LOVE YOU!" at that moment his eyes bug out of his head as she repeats it once more. He gets up throughs his clothes on with his shirt on backwards." Quinn: "Logan wait why are you leaving so soon the girls aren't gonna be back for a while?" Logan: "Look Quinn I gotta go I had fun tonight but it's really late." Quinn: "Logan is it what I said?" as he stutters speaking "Kind of something like that look I really got to go." Quinn: "Logan Wait your shirt is on BACKWARDS."

Quinn cleans up and gets ready for bed but then Zoey comes in from her date. Zoey: "See you tomorrow James. Hey Quinn you ok?" Quinn: "Yeah just a long night I helped Logan with that English paper then we got into our usual fights. Anyways I'm gonna go down to the lounge and play foosball." Zoey then sits down on her bed IN HER DRESS AND NOTICES SHE'S SAT IN SOMETHING. "what the… EW! Gross Quinn slobbed on my bed and now its all on my dress!"

Knock knock on Zoeys door. Zoey: "Why Logan what a nice surprise are you ready to be my personal slave for the week?" Logan: "Uh.. NO! but if your gonna keep me and Quinns secret than fine." Zoey: "Good, now here's a list of things I need done." Logan dreaded this stuff but if Zoey promised than a deals a deal. First logan did her laundry rearranged her furniture which took about the whole day.

Zoey: "Thanks for helping me out today so I guess I'll…" Logan: "Uh Zoey before you go theirs something you need to know . Quinn and I had sex after we came back from vacarro." Zoey: "What! You slept with" as Logan covered her mouth then she bit his finger. "I cant believe it." Logan: "I know it was just a spur of the mome-" Zoey: "So that explains the sticky mess on my bed, I thought it was Quinn's spit but it was semen. Eww." Logan: "Yeah you sat in my DNA!" as he laughed uncontrollably. She shot him an it's not funny glare.

Logan: "Uh then after that she told me she loved me." Zoey: "What! Oh no no no no no" as she shuts the door "Oh no no no no no no no! how did this happen?" Logan: "I don't know she asked me how was the sex and then I said great she said she loves me and I put my clothes on and said see in chemistry!" as he rambled on then zoey slapped him to get him to stop. Zoey: Logan when a girl tells you she loves you that is the time to express your feelings not cut and run." Logan: I know I'm an idiot but but I don't know if…" Zoey: "You don't know if your in love with Quinn?" Logan: "Exactly Zoe." Zoey: "But you've made out with her and for petes sake you've had sex with her!" Logan: "I know but I've never been 'IN LOVE' before. When I'm around her I cant think my legs turn to jello she makes me so happy she understands me and I feel like I can tell her anything zoey I've never felt this way before and if it is love how in the world will I tell her?" Zoey: "You just need practice and you're looking sad about this thing." Logan: "You know what I gotta go think this through." Z: "don't worry it'll be ok and you've helped me enough today. Now I'm gonna go burn these bed sheets they've got Logan juice all over them eww." L: "Zoey don't be such a smartass ok im sorry it happened in YOUR BED."


	3. Not What She Saw

Not What She Saw

Quinn felt so complete with Logan she felt like he would never hurt her like Mark did but that's all about to change her mind.

Logan goes over to Zoeys for one last day of chores. L: "Ok Brooks I did everything you asked am I off the hook?" Z: "Um hold on… yeah but I'm having trouble in chemistry can you help me?" L: "Sure." Z: "Ok that's all the chemistry I can handle for one night." L: "Um Zoey I think I'm ready to tell her but I' m nervous and need practice you gotta help me." Z: "Ok pretend I'm Quinn and look deep into my eyes." L: "Now Quinn its been great hanging out with you and getting to know you but I really like you and I think that I lov- no no not good god I'm so stupid I cant do it." Z: "Just spit it out or go with your heart." As Quinn gets back to the dorm she sees Logan and Zoey hugging then turns around thinking aw its noting probably a friendship hug. Zoey came close towards Logan. L: "What are you doing Zoe?" Z: "Try to stop pretending you don't wanna kiss me you have ever since that school play" L: "I don't wanna kiss you Quinn would kill me so just stop!" as Quinn turned back she saw this: "You know Logan I never realized how 'HOT' you were." L: "Really, well thanks." Q: "That Jerk! I told him I loved him and he does this oh he's broken my heart how could I've been so stupid to trust Logan." L: "zoey thanks for the compliment but I really don't thi-" she jumps on him and he falls on the bed as she attacks his face not stopping there she starts unbuttoning his shirt. L: "Zoey stop it have you lost your mind!" Z: "But youre so hot I cant help it." L: "ZOEY STOP IT! MY HEART BELONGS TO QUINN I DON'T WANT YOU LIKE THAT IF I HAVE PERFORMANCE PROBLEMS I CAN WORK ON THEM AND I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ANYMORE. GO AHEAD AND TELL ALL OF PCA I'M DATING HER IF YOU WANT I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Poor Quinn couldn't take it so she ran to his dorm and picked the lock waiting for him to come back instead of busting him in the room.

Logan goes back to his dorm really upset and notices his door is open but sees Quinn distraught crying her eyes out. Logan goes back to his room and notices the doors' open and hears little sobs and notices his Quinn sitting on the couch with tears streaming down her face. Q: "How could you?" L: "Babe I don't know what you're talkin-." Q: "You must think I'm stupid I saw you with her hugging her and making out. So you've been sneaking around with my best friend all week. Did you have sex with zoey?' L:"I didn't Quinn I was seeing her because I've been having uh…" Q: "Relations!" L: "No no I told her about us and I told her I'll do her chores if she dosent tell anyone and she was helping me try to confront my true feelings for you and I said thanks for the help and she just took a big old helping of my lips! Believe it babe!" Q: "YOU KNOW WHAT, I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE CHOOSING YOU I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T CHANGE AND THAT SMILE WONT CON YOUR WAY OUT THIS TIME LOGAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE IT WAS JUST LAUNDRY SHE HAD YOU DOING? I BET YOU WERE SNIFFING HER PANTIES TOO! L: "Quinn I could never cheat on you I don't even like zoey I was having a hard time trying to figure out if I loved you and we were roleplaying and she made it clear that I love you but she made a pass at me." Q: "I KNOW YOU'RE A SNEAKY LIAR REESE AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME AFTER MESSING WITH ZOEY! L: "fine don't believe me but I slept with you because your special to me and I care about you how could I make love to someone I don't care about? Think on that Quinn." As he walks out Q: "Oh its easy to fuck someone you don't care about because all you do is ignore the guilt you feel when screwing my best friend. You'll glady fuck anything with blond hair!"

.


End file.
